Knot covers and knot simulators generally are well known in the art. Knot covers generally refer to structures used to cover a knot formed in a necktie, scarf or other elongated length of material. Knot covers are used primarily for purposes of enhanced appearance. For example, the cover can hide wrinkled cloth or a poorly made knot. Knot simulators generally have open ends at the top through which the ends of a necktie are received to be pulled together at a common opening at the bottom to give the appearance of a knot, without requiring the user to actually tie a knot.
Various drawbacks exist with known knot covers and knot simulators. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,593 to Stevens, Jr. (Cols. 1-2) acknowledges various shortcomings in existing knot covers and simulators including the difficulty in the placement and removal of a knot cover. According to Stevens, Jr., either a device is easy to put on, but easily falls off, or if it is well secured, the device usually does not cover a knot, but is a substitute for the knot. Among other things, Stevens, Jr. attempts to address these problems by using a knot cover with multiple panels that must be folded and fasteners for fastening various panels. This is complex, appears to be difficult to put on, and requires fasteners for fastening panels together. Other drawbacks exist.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,002 to Knight, Jr. refers to a "knot cover" and simulator that does not require the tying of a knot. According to one aspect of this reference, the interior of the device can be covered with a flocking material to increase friction and theoretically retain the device in place. The Knight device is preferably made of plastic, if flexible, and uses friction to retain the device on the tie. Depression 30 and indentation 38 may be used to attach ornamental devices with a tie tac or post type earring. The post may pierce the necktie to function as a retainer. This can cause undesired punctures in the tie material, does not ensure that the tie tac will not fall out, and suffers from various other drawbacks. Other knot covers, simulators and other devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,219 to Hooten entitled "Necktie Knot Simulator" dated Mar. 4, 1986; U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,422 to Foster entitled "Necktie Simulating Brooch" dated Feb. 9, 1988; U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,624 to Safford entitled "Tie Knot" dated Dec. 18, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,861 to Koven entitled "Neckwear Knot Enhancer" dated Aug. 4, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,757 to Dorkin entitled "Knot Simulating Neck Tie Clasp" dated Jun. 8, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,810 to Koven entitled "Neckwear Knot Enhancer" dated May 24, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,439 to Petroff entitled "Hi-Fashion, Knottless Necktie" dated Mar. 28, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,953 to Kim entitled "Neck Tie Structure With A Tie Knot Former" dated Jul. 18, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,726 to Wade entitled "Device For Wearing Around The Neck Of A User" dated Oct. 31, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,731 to Amnott entitled "Necktie Accessory" dated Feb. 27, 1996 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,852 to Densch entitled "Knotless Interchangeable Neckwear" dated Feb. 11, 1997. Various drawbacks exist with these and other prior devices.